


Fermati, scellerato! Il ciel mi fece udir le tue perfidie

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Language, Festival di Sanremo, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Tra la terza e la quarta serata, alla fine, Lauro e Doms avevano scopato.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fermati, scellerato! Il ciel mi fece udir le tue perfidie

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due ogni sera.
> 
> Questo è il risultato della prima giornata. Capo: io. Tema: Sanremo.

Tra la terza e la quarta serata, alla fine, Lauro e Doms avevano scopato. Non ne potevano più di tutta quella tensione sessuale che si accumulava sul palco; a un certo punto era destinata a rompersi, o qualcuno sarebbe esploso.

E infatti, una volta chiusa la porta del camerino dietro le loro spalle, si erano sbattuti al muro come persiane rotte durante una tempesta, infilandosi lingue, dita, cazzi in gola come se non facessero altro da anni.

Si erano strappati i vestiti Gucci di dosso, disegnati i capezzoli col rossetto e poi morsi da urlare e lasciarsi il segno, si erano affondati le dita nei fianchi per tenersi fermi, avevano lanciato scarpe da quattromila euro in giro come se fossero pezzi di Lego.

Avevano desiderato sentire l’altro dentro fino alla prostata, ma non se l’erano detto, perché era ancora una cosa troppo homo, troppo intima, troppo svolta della vita. Perciò si erano accontentati di ficcarsi il cazzo dell’altro in bocca fino a che si poteva e finirsi a mano, sporcandosi le calze, la camicia, quello che non erano riusciti a togliersi in tempo, per poi assaggiarsi la sborra come fosse caviale e baciarsi di nuovo, rossetto, sesso e sudore mischiati e inghiottiti come un cocktail, come droga.

Invece di dirsi “Che cazzo avemo fatto, fratè”, si erano seduti per terra in silenzio, senza più un briciolo di energia, scolati due bottigliette d’acqua liscia e fumati un tot di roba fino a riprendersi abbastanza da rialzarsi, struccarsi, sistemarsi il minimo e uscire di lì per raggiungere le stanze d’albergo.

Quella sera avevano dormito abbracciati come angioletti, senza fare un sogno, senza muoversi, riaprendo gli occhi nella stessa posizione, neanche fossero fatti di Xanax.

**

“Capisce, dottore, erano suoni inequivocabili, di due voci _maschili_ , e ho sentito anche parole oscene che… che ora non voglio ripetere! Dentro quel camerino stavano sicuramente facendo…” aveva preso fiato, poi ci aveva ripensato e aveva sibilato “... sesso!”

“Si calmi, Amedeo, e non pensi a quei brutti ricordi. Torniamo al racconto di quella sera. Dov’era finito Bugo?”

Amadeus era scoppiato a piangere.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto dal Don Giovanni di Mozart.


End file.
